


First time Kuroo kissed a boy

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Bullying, Language, M/M, One Shot, Smoking, based on a MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his reputation of being a ladies' man, Kuroo is frozen in place. Maybe he's way too stunned by the new experience —Wow! He's kissing a boy!— that he can't do anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time Kuroo kissed a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really love this pairing, so I had to write something about them. Anyway, I have more things to say about this, but I'll put them in the end notes. For now, let's just imagine that our favorite Haikyuu!! boys all went to the same high school, okay? :D  
> Enjoy!

It's a warm day of summer. Tsukkishima sits in front of his school's outdoors volleyball court and puts his headphones on —usually, when he puts music it's in order to forget; and forgetting is something he really needs now. He needs to forget about how pathetic it is to cut the yearbook picture of the person you like, but he can blame Kuroo Tetsurou of that. It's not Tsukkishima's fault that the idiot is fucking photogenic.

He closes his eyes and focuses on the sounds. The lyrics of the song are about the first time a boy kissed another boy, and Tsukkishima bites his lip and decides he'll skip it before his thoughts arise. It's during those seconds of silence between one melody and another when Tsukkishima hears noise, and as he opens his eyes he can't believe his luck. And maybe it's his fault for sitting right there, but still.

Kuroo is there. He's wearing shorts and a sports T-shirt, ball on his hand. There's Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi; and two girls whose names are unknown for Tsukkishima and he couldn't care less about. The girls laugh, surrounding the volleyball team captain not so discretely. Tsukkishima rolls his eyes —they're like puppets, all the same— and at the same time he can't help feeling jealous of them because Kuroo looks like he's glad of their company.

But that's what he gets for falling for a stupid and shallow popular kid.

He's aware that their love is impossible, because guys like Kuroo don't hang out with people like Tsukkishima —Kenma being the one and only exception— and maybe he should be content with the few times Kuroo has casually greeted him in the hallways, recognizing his existence from afar.

It's not like Tsukkishima feels inferior. On the contrary: he knows that his intelligence and audacity will be more valuable that Kuroo's beauty and charisma in the future. But he also knows that they don't belong in the same social circles and their goals completely differ, and that makes impossible a relationship between the two. Because Tsukkishima wants to go to space, travel, maybe become a paleontologist to get to know more of the dinosaurs that have always interested him... Winning the Nobel. Things like that. And Kuroo? He doesn't really know, it's not like he has asked him; but he guesses his goals must be something like marrying the perfect woman and having perfect children in their perfect house with his perfect job.

And yet, despite Tsukkishima's mature personality he's still a high school boy. It's in his nature to fall for the less adequate person for him.

The guys suggest playing a match. The girls fight for being in Kuroo's team —they couldn't get more obvious— and a fascinated Kuroo suggests they can both be with him. After all, he's strong enough to deal with the other three boys. The declaration is so arrogant that both Kenma and Akaashi roll their eyes. Bokuto cackles and assures him he won't be able to deal with someone as good as him.

The match begins and when Tsukkishima realizes how the girls stare at Kuroo —almost like he's a piece of meat— he feels enraged and turns the volume up, allowing himself to drown in the rhythm of the music. However, the attraction he feels towards Kuroo sometimes betrays him and he finds himself throwing glances at him; glances that —luckily— Kuroo doesn't notice. And if Tsukkishima were a bit more attentive, he might've noticed that his love isn't completely unrequited, for Kuroo also glances at him from time to time.

Suddenly, Bokuto's serve falls out of the court. Kuroo cheers as the other complains, and then the ball rolls in the ground and stops at Tsukkishima's feet. The blond takes it and as he looks up he finds Kuroo's amber eyes staring intently at him.

"Hey," is the only thing he says. Tsukkishima feels like a rush of electricity runs through his body when Kuroo smirks somewhat mysteriously.

"Hey."

Kuroo's smirk vanishes. He takes the ball away from Tsukkishima —their hands brush during the exchange— and leaves without nothing else to add.

The girls look anything but happy about their interaction. They whisper between them and, just as Kuroo comes back to his place in the court, one of them is already making her way to Tsukkishima.

The other one follows her.

The first girl stands in front of Tsukkishima until he looks up, and then she smacks his forehead as she makes an offensive comment the blond misses because he can't listen. The other girl approaches them and makes fun of him too, and even thought Tsukkishima can't hear, he can imagine what they must be saying —pussy, faggot, nerd, four-eyes...

If the world was an ideal place, Kuroo would get there and defend him. But the world is far away from being such a place and when Kuroo approaches he does nothing but laugh and get a little tough, patting Tsukkishima's face and giving him a noogie.

But the blond is far from being indefense. He knows what he is and what he isn't. He stands up, outraged, and pushes his bullies aggressively. He scowls deeply. "You're all assholes," he says seriously and leaves with his pride untouched.

He hears Bokuto laughing and tries to contain the mocking grin blooming in his face as he pictures Kuroo's shocked expression while Kenma and Akaashi tell him how "he deserved it."

However, he is pissed. Tsukkishima is objective and wasn't hoping Kuroo would defend him in any way —they're not close, or anything— but at least he hoped not to be bullied by him.

He's so irritated he needs a cigarette. Smoking is a bad habit and it's even worse for someone who is considering joining the volleyball team, but he's had quite the year as he figured out his sexual orientation and he needed something that gave him some calm during the process.

It's then when he finds Kuroo's picture.

It's small. Tsukkishima looks at it for a minute: the confident grin, the seductive eyes, the messy black hair.

He really is handsome.

And he's a big, big jerk.

Tsukkishima takes his lighter out and burns the picture without thinking about it too much. He stares at how it disintegrates until there's nothing left, and then he sits down and pulls out a cigarette to calm his nerves.

As he quietly smokes behind the school's gym, Kuroo appears. Tsukkishima looks at him with no emotion in his eyes. He knows he won't apologize and he's right about it. Kuroo has a reputation to protect, and Tsukkishima has another one who leaves much to be desired. Another reason that makes them incompatible.

And yet Kuroo sits next to him, quiet and strangely kind.

"Gimme a cigarette," he asks. "Please."

Tsukkishima does. He knows that when you're mad at someone, indifference is the best punishment for them.

Kuroo lights up the cigarette and tries to smoke with no success. He coughs a few times and looks so inexperienced that Tsukkishima can't help mocking him about it. But Kuroo doesn't get offended: on the contrary, he laughs of himself and admits he has no idea about it. He asks Tsukkishima to teach him and the blond does, chuckling —no matter how much he tries to hold it back— every time Kuroo chokes with the smoke.

It's then when Kuroo starts getting a bit strange.

He stares too much. "You have a cute laughter. You should laugh more," he says, making him uncomfortable. He bangs his leg against Tsukkishima's. The blond looks at him like he's gone crazy, realizing in the process how close they've gotten. Kuroo has a serious expression in his face, but his eyes burn with intensity. Tsukkishima looks away again, trying to keep a neutral expression and avoid eye contact. But Kuroo does the leg thing again and Tsukkishima can't help looking back at him with confusion; confusion that he forgets about when he notices they are even closer now. They keep eye contact for a few moments more and begin leaning forward instinctively. Kuroo is the first one to close his eyes and then Tsukkishima imitates him when their lips meet.

Despite his reputation of being a ladies' man, Kuroo is frozen in place. Maybe he's way too stunned by the new experience —Wow! He's kissing a boy!— that he can't do anything else.

It doesn't matter. Tsukkishima knows a bit more about it and he knows that getting to know oneself is always a frightening task, and it must be even more scary for someone like Kuroo.

Kuroo is docile. His lips are soft. Tsukkishima places his hands on Kuroo's cheeks. He grazes Kuroo's lips softly with his tongue and Kuroo opens his mouth. The blond doesn't want to scare him or look too anxious, so he carefully introduces his tongue in Kuroo's mouth.

And then he hears a scream.

They break the kiss immediately.

The magic of the moment is gone. The two girls that were with Kuroo before are now there, with their faces pale and their eyes and mouths wide open. Tsukkishima couldn't care less what they think of him, but he feels a pang of pain when Kuroo goes pale.

There's clear repulsión in the girl's faces. And Tsukkishima gets upset.

They can laugh at him. He's strong and he can take it, he doesn't care. But Kuroo... Kuroo is just beginning to discover himself. Kuroo is more fragile than what he appears to be.

And Tsukkishima needs him to know that he's there for him. That no matter what other people say, he is there. So he takes Kuroo's face in his hands and pulls him close.

Kuroo lets himself go. And they kiss once more. Again and again and again, until the whole world disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic it's based on the music video of "First Time He Kissed A Boy" by Kadie Elder. Both the song and the video are really good, and when I saw one of the boys in the video he instantly reminded me of Tsukki! Except that our beloved Tsukki is more acertive. So yeah.  
> I hope you can forgive Kuroo being a kind of a jerk. It's not an excuse, but he's just discovering his sexual orientation and he's afraid of what other people will say about it. But Tsukki will help him with that ;)  
> Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you thought of this! :D


End file.
